


Can You feel The Love Tonight

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: Okay, this is the first thing I have written in ages, life kept throwing crap at me but I have decided I need to feed the plot bunnies and muses to finish the WIP's I have neglected. I am hoping some short one shots will help.Gwen witnesses something to make her smile





	Can You feel The Love Tonight

Gwen sighed wearily to herself as she finished up the report on her laptop, a glance at the clock confirmed it was gone 3 in the morning and if she couldn't sneak into bed quietly enough she would be on the end of another 'Bloody Torchwood' rant from Rhys.

She hit the save button, powered down the device and gathered together her coat and bag before heading off to find Jack and tell him it was done and she was off. A glance up at his office confirmed it to be empty so she made her way towards the little kitchenette, one of usual haunts.

As she drew closer she could hear the murmur of voices, which kind of surprised her as she had believed Ianto had already left for the day. She slowed her steps, the voices becoming clearer and then stopped when she realised she had no inclination to interrupt them and found herself listening to their conversation.

Their bodies mirroring the same language as their words she heard; their bodies wrapped around each other, faces centimetres apart.

“You should go home, get some sleep.” Jack told Ianto, but making no move to release him from their embrace.

“Sleep is for wimps.” Ianto murmured, without the humour the words should have included. 

Jack pressed a soft kiss to his lovers lips,

“It's late, I don't want you exhausting yourself, it's been a long day,” Jack said softly, “I need you to take care of yourself, for me …”

“For you?” Ianto asked

“I love having you in my life, you are the one person I want to see the sun rising and setting with.” Jack told him with sincerity. “And I wish to see as many of them as possible with you … before …”

Ianto kissed him softly, then deepened the kiss until they both broke away a little breathless.

“I don't like to think that far ahead” Ianto told him honestly. “Can we just, take it one day at a time?”

Jack nodded.  
“That's good.” Ianto told him with a small, kinda sad smile “because I love having you in my life too”

Gwen watch as their lips met once more, sliding away before it became heated and headed towards the cog door. The scene she had witnessed caused her mixed emotions, on the one hand it made her happy that they meant to much to each other, but on the other they both knew it would end one day either by old age on Ianto's part or death by Torchwood.

But she couldn't help but smile as she stepped out through the cog door, knowing that even thought they hadn't said it directly to each other there she had definitely felt the love radiating out tonight from that tiny little space in the hub.

The End.


End file.
